Mr. Bickles
Mr. Bickles is the flamboyant drama teacher at Dimmsdale Elementary School who is in charge of many of the cultural events that take place in the school. Character Bickles has numerous dreams which he wishes to accomplish in life but he never seems to succeed. Description Mr. Bickles wears a stereotypical artistic director's clothing, with really poofy khaki pants, a red scarf and beret, a stopwatch around his neck, and a yellow shirt with rolled-up sleeves. Every time Timmy Turner messes up something, Mr. Bickles frets about how his life dream has been ruined. Background He first appeared in the episode, "Chip Off The Old Chip", where he auditioned students for the role of Ryan McLane in a musical adaption of a Ryan McLane movie. Bickles seemed infatuated with Ryan McLane, and even kept a picture of him. None of the students at Dimmsdale Elementary School were good enough for the part, so Bickles thought his "dream was ruined" until Timmy Turner showed up with Chip Skylark's voice. At the actual play though, Timmy used a scheme involving the pledge of allegiance to give Chip Skylark back his voice and then sang a song with Chip, ruining Bickle's play and upstaging Trixie Tang (the lead female), but succeeded in getting Chip Skylark's career back on track. He later appeared at the end of "New Squid In Town" where he substituted for Mr. Crocker due to the latter being taken by Mandie. When asking Timmy what did he get that relates to art, Timmy reveals that he has the carbonate that Cosmo and Wanda are still trapped in and dubs his apparent art project as "Idiots in Love". Bickles really likes this art creation so much due to it being very realistic. In "The Masked Magician", Mr. Bickles once aspired to be a magician, but he was horrible at it since all his magic tricks would either attack him or backfire horribly. After being upstaged by Timmy Turner who was posing as the "Masked Magician", Bickles soon took on his own evil identity (dubbing himself as "The Handerker-Chief) and attempted to make Dimmsdale disappear with a giant chiffon handkerchief. When Timmy arrived, he was surprised that it was Mr. Bickles who put the handkerchief on Dimmsdale. Mr. Bickles became angrier that Timmy figured out his secret identity and he can now fly on his own now. Before Mr. Bickles activates the button that will cause Dimmsdale to disappear, Timmy apologized to him and helped him get his own magic show in exchange for both of them to stop being a superhero and supervillain respectively. In the process of Bickles getting a magic show though, Britney Britney lost her own act. She swore revenge on Bickles, and became The Platinum Princess and ruined his magic show. Bickles decided to go back to being a teacher because of that. He is then attacked by his own doves again. In "One Man Banned", Mr. Bickles began auditions for the school band. At first, Timmy was horrible and was immediately kicked out when he auditioned. But when Timmy wished for the ability to be the best musician in the school, he won over Mr. Bickles and the school simply by tapping a triangle. Timmy went on to became a famous musician, and Mr. Bickles helped him to the spotlight. Bickles was Timmy's announcer at his big concert at the Timmydome, but when Timmy lost his magic powers and went back to having horrible music, Mr. Bickles was able to fall back on his back up dream of selling tomatoes to the audience so they could throw them at Timmy. See also *Dimmsdale Elementary School *Chip Off The Old Chip *Beach Bummed! *The Masked Magician *One Man Banned Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Adults Category:School faculty Category:Characters voiced by Jim Ward Category:1973 births Category:Men Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10